gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
When Did You Stop Loving Me, When Did I Stop Loving You
When Did You Stop Loving Me, When Did I Stop Loving You is a song performed by Marvin Gaye featured on the radio station blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :You know, when you say your marriage vows :They're supposed to be for real :I mean :If you think back about what you really said :You know, about, honor and loving :And obeying 'till death do us part and all :But it shouldn't be that way, it should :It should, it shouldn't be lies because it turns out to be lies :If you don't honor what you said, you lie to God :The words should be changed :Ooo now as I recall, we tried a million times :Again and again and again, and that isn't all :I gave my love to you each time to make amends :Suddenly I start to realize I can´t make it :Pretty birds fly away, I had to leave you for my health's sake :What to do? Make you pay, for leaving you, my fine, is to pay forever :So if a fresh new love comes in, I won´t say those words again :Instead I'll say I'll try to love and protect you :With all my heart as long as you want me to baby :Ooo if I love again I´m gonna try a new way this time :Memories of the things we did, some we´re proud of, some we hid :So when two people have to part, sometimes it makes them stronger :Do you remember all of the bullshit, baby? :You say you love me with all your heart :If you ever loved me will all of your heart :You'd never take a million dollars to part :I really tried, you know I tried, oh baby :Although we tried, all of those promises was nothin' but lies :I really tried, you know how I really tried, we really lied, didn't we baby? :And on top of that you have scandalized my name :What I can´t understand is if you love me :How could you turn me into the police? :Didn't I love you good and try to take care of you? :Best that I could :You were so divine :And your love was like mellow wine :Pains of love, miles of tears, :Enough to last me for my lifetime :Broken hearts last for years, soon break away to the noonday sunshine :One thing I can promise, friend, I'll never be back again :But I´m not really bitter babe :I wish you all the luck and all the love in the world :Good love in the world (good luck in the world) :But I know you´ll never be satisfied :No, you still want me standin' by your side :Memories haunt you all the time, I will never leave your mind :Got judgement on your side, :You've said bad things and you've lied :Still I remember some of the good things baby :Like love after dark and picnics in parks :Those are the days I'll not forget in my life :I'd rather remember, remember the joy we shared babe :I'd rather remember all the fun we had :All I ever really wanted was to love you and treat you right :All we did was fuss and fight :It don't matter baby, take a lesson from them all :I never thought I'd see the day :When you´d put me through what you put me through :You tried your best, you say I gave you no rest :When did you stop loving me? :When did I stop loving you? :When did you stop loving me? :When did I stop loving you? :When did you stop loving me? :When did I stop loving you? Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM